


It's a long day in July

by MajorEnglishEsquire



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Translation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, southern heat
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sledge e Snafu nel loro appartamento. Fa quasi troppo caldo per muoversi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a long day in July

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's a Long Day in July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/733997) by [MajorEnglishEsquire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire). 



> This concerns the characters in the series and has no relation to the lives of the real Sledge and Snafu. No disrespect is intended. I don't own these characters, am not profiting from this piece of fiction, & don't intend any harm by doing so.
> 
> Translated into Italian by [matricons/sanzina89](http://sanzina89.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.

Eugene era sul divano, testa da una parte, piedi dall'altra, mentre fissava dritto, guardando il dondo-dondo-dondolare del ventilatore da soffitto che andava a velocità massima. 

"Sai cosa dovremmo fare?" chiese.

Ci fu una pausa, e da fuori dal suo campo visivo, da qualche parte, Snafu rispose.   
"Fare una fuitina?"

Eccolo di nuovo. Gesù.

"Non penso che quell'espressione significhi quello che tu pensi voglia dire. Cioè... Cosa pensi che significhi 'fare una fuitina'?"

Non guardò mentre Snafu cercava di capirlo. Guardava il lungo soffitto bianco e ascoltava il tic-tic-ticchettio del ventilatore. I suoi occhi passavano dalla luce oltre la finestra e in ogni angolo buio sopra.

"Scappare. In Messico o qualcosa del genere," arrivò la pigra voce strascicata di Snafu.

"Significa più come, scappare e sposarsi senza dirlo a nessuno. Voglio dire, ogni volta che lo dici, ci stai sposando, lo capisci, vero?" sistemò la maglietta sotto la sua testa, appallottolandola. Stava ancora scomodamente come tutto il resto del divano sotto di lui. Aveva ancora solo il soffitto e nessuna voglia di guardare oltre.

"Oh," disse Snafu dopo un po' di minuti. Si spostò di poco e Eugene se la sentì finalmente di togliersi la maglietta. La calura era incessante. La noia di un fine settimana festivo, infinita. Non era neanche mezzogiorno. Avevano altri due giorni di merda e nessuno dei due aveva una macchina funzionante. Il sole estivo li teneva nella nebbia oscura del loro appartamento. Le loro finanze li trattenevano dallo schiacciare l’aria condizionata alla massimo delle sue possibilità.

"Cosa mangeremo. Col cazzo che accendo qualcosa in cucina, fa caldo abbastanza."

Tutto quello che sentiva era il proprio respiro per un momento prima che il ritmo del ventilatore prendesse la catena di nuovo e il ventilatore riaffrontasse un altro giro di sventolamento.

"Potremmo fare una fuitina in Canada. Le persone non fanno una fuitina alle Bahamas o qualche posto di merda simile, normalmente? Noi potremmo fare una fuitina in Canada. Fa fresco lì. Freddo, probabilmente. Potremmo andare a pescare."

"Giusto. Prima viene il matrimonio, poi la pesca," Eugene alzò gli occhi al soffitto distratto.

"Non penso tu stia dando a quest'idea il credito che merita. Ehi, hanno già i matrimoni gay in Canada?"

"Io..." Eugene pensò. "Non ho mai pensato di chiederlo. Chissene frega. Voglio dire, sto cercando di dirti, che non devi sposarti per scappare, e viceversa, certamente. Sarebbe fuggire o fare un viaggio on the road o qualcosa simile. Non sarebbe 'fare una fuitina'”

"Sarebbe una futina se ci fosse un matrimonio gay," fece notare Snafu.

"Non c'è nessun matrimonio gay!" Le braccia di Eugene trovarono l'energia per dimenarsi un po'. "Non ci sono gay!"

"Potrei diventare gay per il Canada proprio ora. Merda, potrei diventare gay per scivolare dentro il frigo in questo momento."

Questa era un'idiozia e non degna di risposta. Eugene pensò al cibo. Pensò a come un piatto di riso caldo, una paella forse, sarebbe più fresco della sua schiena appiccicata ai cuscini del divano adesso. Pensò alla coppa di un bicchiere gigante di margarita in entrambe le mani, le unghie che scrostavano il ghiaccio ai lati, grandi enormi sorsi.

Poi pensò al rossore della sua faccia quando prendeva del rum o della tequila o qualsiasi cosa più forte di mezza birra.

Pensò lussuriosamente ad un Icee. In un cinema magari.

"Sto pensando al Canada, Sledge. Vieni a sposarmi in Canada. Bambini Franco-Canadesi. Hanno il Martedì Grasso con tutte quelle persone francesi?"

"Che ca...," borbottò, "che cazzo stai blaterando?" Eugene silenziosamente implorò soffitto per avere pazienza prima che un palmo sudato si posasse sul suo stomaco. Snafu strisciò su dal pavimento accanto a lui, usando per leva le sue fottute costole.

"Chiariamo solamente questo," le dita di Snafu andarono in automatico, cercando le tasche per il suo pacco di sigarette e l'accendino mentre scrutava Eugene. "E' l'espressione alla quale ti obietti. Non la fuitina con matrimonio gay in sé."

"Non so, potresti farmi un pompino per il biglietto d'aereo," la bocca di Eugene aveva parlato prima che avesse avuto abbastanza tempo o brezza o la dannata civile intelligenza di fermarla.

Stette fermo come una lastra di pietra sotto la mano super calda di Snafu.

L'altra mano passò una sigaretta tra le sue labbra e ci fu una lenta corrispettiva alzata di un sopracciglio.

"Potremo andare in un cinema poco costoso. Hanno gli Slurpee, voglio dire, non sono buoni come gli Icee."

Né il silenzio di Snafu né il suo sopracciglio assecondavano la frettolosa deviazione.

Le sue dita tamburellarono per un po’, e lentamente, lungo la pancia di Eugene.

La mano si alzò in aria, poi, solo rimanendo in sospeso sulla figura stesa e sopra. Le dita che si muovevano il minimo. Ci fu un lungo momento prima che le dita giganti di Snafu passassero sopra gli occhi di Sledge e si fermassero. Un altro minuto prima che discendessero e si tuffassero dritte nei caldi, lunghi viticci dei suoi capelli rossi. Snafu spinse le sue dita dietro attraverso loro per un lungo momento, una luuunga carezza.

Da così vicino Eugene poteva vedere un sudore luccicante lungo tutto il braccio. Si chiese quando questo attimo sarebbe finito perché non poteva esserlo abbastanza presto.

E certamente, perché era Snafu, solo quando si stiracchiò tutto e agonizzando, la sua testa si avvicinò giù e strappò la sigaretta dalle sue labbra.

Si prese un lungo momento per inalare. Le sue dita, Eugene percepì, si piegarono leggermente nei suoi capelli, prima che Snafu soffiasse fuori un lento, fresco flusso di aria lungo tutto il collo di Eugene, dalla spalla all'orecchio. Lì il sudore si raffreddò e aderì.

Deglutì e strinse un cuscino del divano.

"Sono ferito, Sledge," quasi si lamentò Snafu. "Non ho chiesto a nessun altro tranne che a te di fare una fuitina con me e tu non lo farai mai."

Eugene non poteva cazzo pensare. Le lunga dita di Snafu riposavano contro il suo cranio. La sua mano si era spostata giù leggermente. Ora era davvero una carezza. La sua mano tirò giù tutto il calore sull'orecchio. Non pensava che i suoi occhi fossero così grandi come pensava che fossero. Cercò di far finta di essere calmo.

Snafu stava ancora respirando sul suo collo.

Cazzo, non stava fingendo molto di essere calmo, non pensava, quando ricordò che presto doveva respirare.

"Sledge," disse Snafu, cercando la sua assoluta attenzione, appoggiando la sua testa di lato.

"Non pensi che uno Slurpee sia meglio di un Icee? Sei stato cresciuto dai lupi o cosa?"

Eugene soffiò un respiro.

Snafu rise, profondo nel suo petto largo. "Non ti preoccupare, Sledgehammer," sbatté le palpebre a lungo e lentamente, il sorriso ancora che affiorava sopra suoi denti, "Non ti bacerò finché non dici che farai una fuitina con me."

La sua mano scivolo giù e via dai capelli di Eugene, diede una pacca leggera sulla sua spalla e poi Snafu si alzò e se ne andò via, fuori la porta principale per fumare la sua sigaretta.

Passò un po' di tempo prima che Eugene potesse mettere la sua mano sulla propria testa e pensare per un minuto.

Cazzo, pensò. Abbiamo una tensione sessuale.

Cazzo, pensò. Pensava al Canada e alla pesca e a un finestrino aperto in una macchina affittata con Snafu che guidava e lui a lamentarsi nel sedile affianco. Pensava a motel e hotel e ad un letto o due e pensò: cazzo.  
Ci sto pensando.

**Author's Note:**

> Please see [original posting](http://matricons.livejournal.com/8622.html) for more notes.


End file.
